sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
I Still See You (film)
| writer = Jason Fuchs | based on = | starring = | music = Bear McCreary | cinematography = Simon Dennis | editing = Paul Covington | production companies = Gold Circle Entertainment Motion Picture Capital | distributor = Lionsgate | released = | runtime = | country = United States | language = English | budget = | gross = $1.1 million }} I Still See You is a 2018 American supernatural mystery thriller film, directed by Scott Speer, from a screenplay by Jason Fuchs. It is based upon the novel Break My Heart 1000 Times, by Daniel Waters. It stars Bella Thorne, Dermot Mulroney and Richard Harmon. The film was released on October 12, 2018, by Lionsgate. Plot An explosion at Dr. Martin Steiner’s Ashburn Laboratories in Chicago kills countless people with a catastrophic shockwave. Indistinguishable from humans, ghostly specters of the event’s victims begin haunting the world as non-sentient “remnants” that briefly repeat certain actions at daily intervals. Ten years later, high school student Veronica ‘Ronnie’ Calder confronts her mother Anna about how they don’t acknowledge her dead father Robert’s daily presence at their breakfast table. At school, Ronnie takes an interest in new classmate Kirk Lane while attending a class on remnants taught by August Bittner. After showering at home, she becomes frightened by a remnant of a young man whose name she intuitively knows is Brian. Brian writes the word “run” on a steamed mirror before vanishing. During Mr. Bittner’s class that day, Ronnie spontaneously bleeds from her ear. Fearful that Brian wants to harm her, she visits Mr. Bittner at his home to tell him about her encounter but he dismisses Ronnie’s suggestion that a remnant attempted to communicate with her. Knowing of his obsessive fascination with remnants, Ronnie confronts Kirk and, with some coaxing, convinces him to help her figure out who Brian is. She enlists Chandler Deckert, a classmate with a crush on her, to help construct a spectralgraphic camera so she can photograph Brian for identification. Ronnie and Kirk then wait in Ronnie’s bathroom for Brian to reappear. When he does, Brian morphs into a frightening form that dissipates after lunging at the two teenagers. Kirk’s image research reveals that Brian was suspected of having abducted and murdered Pastor Greer’s daughter Mary. They visit Pastor Greer who tells them of the events leading to her daughter's dissapearance. She tells them she doesnmt know who Brian was or why he stalked Mary but she who adds that Brian killed himself the day after Mary disappeared. Ronnie additionally discovers that she and Mary share the same birthday. After receiving a phone call from Pastor Greer, school principal William Pescatelli summons Kirk to his office to ask about his investigation into Mary Greer’s death. Ronnie attends a school basketball game with her best friend Janine McNulty. Visions of Brian lead Ronnie onto the court, resulting in a stoppage of play. Principal Pescatelli’s body suddenly crashes through the ceiling, falling dead in the center of the auditorium floor. Kirk tells Ronnie that he believes Pescatelli died because he told him about their investigation. Ronnie confides in Kirk that she blames herself for her father’s death, and he tells her that he studies remnants because he wants to know why he never sees his own father’s specter. That night Ronnie has a nightmare about drowning and seeing remnants. She wakes to find her mother in her room, concerned that she was repeating the words “Darkness Falls.” When Robert Calder’s remnant manifests at Ronnie’s breakfast table, Kirk notices the newspaper he is reading is not from ten years ago when he died, but eight. From a front-page story, Kirk and Ronnie connect Brian to the deaths of two more young women: Emma Shaw and Claire White. Claire White’s sister Kerry tells Ronnie and Kirk that Brian was her sister’s boyfriend. Kerry adds that they can watch Claire’s death firsthand, although they have to go to Chicago’s ‘No-Go Zone’ to do so. Ronnie and Kirk brave intense remnants and a street gang to make their way to where Claire died, which turns out to be Ashburn Laboratories in Darkness Falls. By observing her strangulation death, Ronnie realizes that Claire knew her attacker. Kirk sees Dr. Martin Steiner, now a disheveled man, among the spectators at Claire’s death scene. Kirk and Ronnie chase and confront the former scientist. Steiner explains that he was working on a project that would use living beings as vessels to resurrect the deceased, but the transference required both people to share a birthday. Brian was Steiner’s research assistant, and Steiner believed Brian was trying to bring back his victims to make amends for their murders. Kirk steals a photo of Steiner’s research team. Relieved of his burden of knowledge, Steiner kills himself. School administrators take Kirk into custody after finding a gun in his locker. Ronnie then goes to Mr. Bittner for help, and he believes her He confides in Ronnie that Kirk was expelled from his previous school for possessing a firearm. Later that day, Kirk goes to Ronnie's house and tries explaining that the new gun was planted, but Ronnie doesn't believe him. Ronnie tells Mr. Bittner about her encounter with Dr. Steiner and he vows to help keep her safe for the 48 hours until her birthday, which is when they believe Brian will try to kill her to resurrect one of the dead women. With Ronnie’s mom away for an interview, Bittner helps Ronnie fortify her house’s panic room with lead lining, which is supposed to prevent remnants from passing through. Using the picture taken from Steiner, Kirk learns that Bittner was actually Dr. Steiner’s research partner. Unable to call Ronnie because of Bittner’s lead lining in her panic room, Kirk goes to Bittner’s house. Kirk learns that Bittner has been trying to resurrect his dead daughter Ava when he discovers Ava is a remnant. Bittner knocks Kirk unconscious and buries him alive. Alone with Bittner in her panic room, a clue triggers Ronnie’s sudden realization that Bittner was murdering young women who shared his daughter’s birthday in hopes of finding a vessel for Ava. Bittner made Brian and Principal Pescatelli’s deaths look like suicides when they discovered the truth. A physical fight ensues and Bittner chases Ronnie outside. She runs through the woods to a frozen lake. When Bittner captures her, Ronnie breaks the thin ice underneath their feet, submerging both of them in freezing water. Bittner continues his attack on Ronnie underwater when suddenly Brian’s ghost appears to pull Ronnie away from Bittner, and Mary Greer’s ghost appears to pull him down; ultimately Ronnie is freed. Claire White’s ghost watches Brian pull Ronnie to the surface while Bittner drowns. Ronnie is too cold and weak to pull herself out of the lake and collapses. As she struggles to remain conscious, she has memories of her father teaching her to ice skate at that same lake, and of Kirk. She also has a vision of her father, who tells her it is okay to let him go. Kirk arrives in time to pull Ronnie from the water. He explains that his father’s ghost dug him out of the ground. Ronnie visits her father’s grave with Kirk. They resolve to do something now that they are the only two people who know the truth behind the Chicago event. As they leave the cemetary, Bittner’s remnant briefly observes the duo before vanishing. Cast * Bella Thorne as Veronica "Ronnie" Calder * Zoe Fish as young Ronnie * Richard Harmon as Kirk Lane * Dermot Mulroney as August Bittner * Amy Price-Francis as Anna Calder * Shaun Benson as Robert Calder * Louis Herthum as Dr. Martin Steiner * Thomas Elms as Brian * Sara Thompson as Janine * Hugh Dillon as Mathison * Marina Stephenson Kerr as Pastor Greer * Darcy Fehr as Kirk's Father Production In July 2016, it was announced Bella Thorne joined the cast of the film, with Scott Speer directing from a screenplay by Jason Fuchs, based upon the novel Break My Heart 1000 Times, by Daniel Waters. Paul Brooks will serve as a producer on the film, while Scott Niemeyer, Brad Kessell and Fuchs will serve as executive producers. Gold Circle Films will produce the film. In March 2017, Dermot Mulroney and Richard Harmon joined the cast of the film. Filming Principal photography began in March 2017. Some parts of the movie were filmed in Winnipeg, Canada at a local school, Daniel McIntyre Collegiate Institute. Some other scenes were also filmed at the Arlington Bridge located in the city. Many parts of the film based in “Jewel City” were filmed in Carman, Manitoba. Release The film was released on October 12, 2018, by Lionsgate. Reception Box office I Still See You has grossed $1,359 in the United States and Canada, and $1.1 million in other territories, for a total worldwide of $1.1 million. Critical response On review aggregator website Rotten Tomatoes, the film holds an approval rating of 11% based on 9 reviews, with an average rating of 2.9/10. On Metacritic, the film has a weighted average score of 31 out of 100, based on 7 critics, indicating "generally unfavorable reviews". References External links * * Category:2018 films Category:American films Category:American supernatural films Category:American thriller films Category:Lions Gate Entertainment films Category:Gold Circle Films films Category:Films directed by Scott Speer